civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeno Cavalry (CivBE)
Game info *'Melee cavalry unit of the Affinity.' Requires , Harmony Level 7. The Xeno Cavalry is built from human soldiers mounted on domesticated alien lifeforms. It is an agile melee cavalry unit. This unit has the potential to be one of the best Harmony units as it has a low and Production cost, as well as having relatively high Strength and Movement statistics, allowing it to be an aggressive attacker. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 Tier 1 Xeno Cavalry arrive slightly earlier than Tier 3 Combat Rovers, their basic alternative, and have higher Strength, less Production cost but cost 2 . Depending on your city placement, getting enough Xenomass for a group of Xeno Cavalry is very useful in the mid game as it allows you to raid effectively as well as clean out alien nests. Xeno Cavalry, with Tier 3 Combat Rovers are the dawn of mobility in the strategic battlefield as they begin to be a powerful, subversive force. Tier 2 Tier 2 Xeno Cavalry are far stronger than their Tier 4 Combat Rover alternatives, and also more powerful than Battlesuits. However, they are weaker than CARVRs albeit more mobile. Their main strength is that they are very mobile and that they also cost 380 , which is cheaper than a basic Tier 4 Combat Rover and all of the other cavalry alternatives. It can receive immense bonuses from Miasma, as well as generic affinity-specific bonuses such as a lone bonus or flanking bonus. Xeno Cavalry are great as frontline cavalry units, alternative to Combat Rovers or CARVRs. Civilopedia Entry The concept of cavalry is ancient: A soldier with higher mobility than conventional infantry. The exact source of this mobility has changed over time: First horses, then internal-combustion ground vehicles, then internal-combustion aircraft, then back to vehicles (and even horses before their extinction) during the time of the Great Mistake. Military scientists have identified the exact relationship of mount cost and mount mobility that predicts the kind of mount soldiers will use. It became apparent early on to these military scientists that xenoforms would be used fairly early in colonial history. What living creatures offer is not raw speed, but an unparalleled terrain-crossing ability. Legs often go where wheels fear to tread. The proved an excellent platform for breeding as a cavalry mount. Like a horse, it possesses enough cognitive capacity to follow human direction and operate semi-independently when trained well. The Raptor Bug's adrenocortical responses have a low degree of self-preservation once they have reproduced, which makes them fearless. And their load capacity is relatively high for their slender build. Research breeding and design programs quickly settled on the "Cavalgada White" strain, which is the mother-strain of all current Xeno Cavalry mounts. It is curious that across ages and mounts, cavalry soldiers quickly converge on a type: Risk-seeking, speed-loving, gregarious, and flamboyant. The Xeno Cavalry was no exception. They clamored for archaic weapons such as sabers and lances as vital military hardware. Uniforms became ornate beyond the needs of field recognition. And the raid became their favorite strategic operation - quick strikes at poorly protected targets in rear areas. The Xeno Cavalry would emerge, their warcries strangely distorted and amplified by unapproved modifications to their armor and helmets, joined by the ululation of their mounts. Gallery Xenocavalry5 (CivBE).jpg Xenocavalry4 (CivBE).jpg Xenocavalry2 (CivBE).jpg Xenocavalry1 (CivBE).jpg Category:Harmony units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)